


Austin

by BitterSparks



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSparks/pseuds/BitterSparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night after Sebastians win in Austin 2013 and the sharing of a bottle of Jägermeister with his team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Austin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fangirling_about_seb_vettel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirling_about_seb_vettel/gifts).



> Just happend after I watched this video: http://fangirling-about-seb-vettel.tumblr.com/post/67876750957/worldsfastestmaori-the-video-to-this-gif-as 
> 
> A big thank you to LoveOfMyLive for all the support. ♥

Sebastian kicked the door shut behind them when they entered his room in Austin. He couldn’t let go of Heikki. He couldn’t.  
“You’re clingy.” Heikki noticed with a smile and gave him a soft kiss to his forehead. Sebastian shivered and dragged himself even closer to his trainer. He needed the Finn. So bad.  
“I know”, he admitted and pushed the older man further into the room, grabbed a bottle of water from the bedside table and handed it over to the tall, blond man at his side.  
“Drink”, he ordered hoarsely and licked his lips in anticipation. He wouldn’t even look away if the room was burning. He loved the sight he would be going to get right now. Sebastian noticed the strange look Heikki passed on him, but the Finn didn’t argue, just took the bottle from Sebastians lightly shaking hand and took a deep gulp.  
Sebastian watched without blinking, a small moan escaped his mouth and he buried his head on Heikkis shoulder, trying his best to get closer to him.  
Heikki frowned but his big strong hands roamed flimsily over Sebastians back, his shoulders, into his hair.  
“Sebastian?”  
He didn’t answer. Instead he started to pull at the clothes hiding Heikkis smooth and warm skin. A warm glow rose in his stomach, making him more impatient than usual. His mouth went try when Heikki kissed him. Heikkis tongue slipped easily into Sebastians mouth and even his last coherent thoughts were washed away by the feeling of Heikki just kissing him. 

Sebastian knew he was making noises. Small, needy, embarrassing noises, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was Heikki.  
Heikkis warmth and strength and smell. His big hands and his wet lips.  
Sebastian stood on his tiptoes, pressing little kisses over Heikkis perfect, white throat.  
He loved his throat.  
“I love it”, he whispered, barely audible and licked over Heikkis Adams apple, enjoying the shiver that ran through Heikkis solid body.  
“What?” The younger one smiled because Heikki sounded out of breath without him doing anything in particular. He loved how easy it was to take the control from the Finn if they were off track. He loved how willing Heikki was to be under control.  
“Your throat”, he answers, sucking a bruise into Heikkis skin right under the collar of the team shirt. “I love it if you swallow.”  
He made clear that Heikki got the hint, smirked as the pale cheeks flushed. He loved to embarrass his Finn. Sebastian laughed in a low voice and shoved his hands up to Heikkis bare neck, playing with the short, smooth hair.  
“Especially if it’s not just a slug of victory.”

Sebastian muffled Heikkis groan with a long kiss, sliding his leg between Heikkis and cupping the bulge in his pants with one hand. He panted when the older man bit his bottom lip and sitting back on the bed he guided Heikki to his knees. He loved that.  
He loved the flushed face and the trembling lips, the suppliant look and the view of Heikkis big, strong body, shaking with the need of being touched, so eager to please him.  
Sebastian let out a small approving sound and opened his legs further, let Heikki crawl between them.  
He caught Heikkis face with his hands and devoured his hot mouth, letting the Finn whimper with need and demand. He loved to hear those noises.  
“I love you”, Sebastian whispered, before he let go of Heikkis lips and pushed his head down, moaning, when the soft lips played with his chest, his stomach, his bellybutton.  
“Come on.” He forced Heikki to go deeper, making it serious. His patience never a thing one could count at. “Do it.”  
He loved that Heikki didn’t hesitate or acted coyly, just giving him what he wanted, needed, even craved for.  
His fingers lingered on Heikkis hair, his neck and his muscled shoulders. He loved the way Heikki looked in that moment. The way his skin was flushed, beaming in the soft light of the room. Sebastian watched in awe when Heikki licked his lips and swallowed heavily before he leant forwards, his pink tongue darting out and giving Sebastian a good idea of what to expect.  
And Heikki was good to him. He always was.  
Maybe no one knew Sebastian better than his trainer in front of him, on his knees, aroused and so eager to please him, to suck his cock.  
Sebastian let his head fall back and he groaned, trying to catch his breath while Heikki tried his best to make him come apart.  
He was lost in the sensation of this hot mouth, the lingering tongue and the soft swollen lips. He could feel the fire flowing through his veins, sweat covering his skin. His fingers grabbed tighter in Heikkis blond hair, drawing him closer - if possible. He let out a broken gasp and thrust his hips forward, deeper and deeper to Heikkis relaxed throat.

Sebastian could feel his orgasm building slowly inside his aching body. He could feel how Heikki swallowed around him and heard the muffled moans and whimpers from Heikki.  
Sebastian yanked at Heikkis hair as a warning, a sign of concern. He was so close.  
He loved that Heikki just sucked his cock deeper into his mouth, humming in anticipation.  
Sebastian let go, got lost in the feeling and the heat Heikki gave him. 

 

Sebastian was still trying to catch his breath, when Heikki climbed on top of him, giving him a very good sight of him swallowing slowly. Obviously Heikki was enjoying this as much as he did. Sebastian felt himself shaking and he whispered something unintelligible, his hands grabbing for the Finn, trying to pull him closer.  
He could feel the greed in the Finns movements, he tried to bring a hand down to his crotch to fist him, giving some of the pleasure back that he had been given.  
He loved the high and needy sound Heikki made and the familiar taste when he kissed the swollen lips.  
It was his come that still lingers on Heikkis tongue, his mouth, his body.  
Sebastian bit down on Heikkis sweaty neck and moaned in agreement when he felt Heikkis body shivering and hot come splashed over his fingers and stomach.  
Their kissing became more and more teasing, sleepy and satisfied.  
It was Heikki, who pulled the blanket up and yanked Sebastian to his bare chest, holding him so tight nothing could come between them.  
Sebastian loved that Heikki cared. 

“I love your mouth”, he repeated his earlier statement in a different way and Heikki snorted, pinched him in his upper arm. Not hard enough to make a bruise, but hard enough for Sebastian to be uncomfortable with. He pouted and scratched his nails over Heikkis skin, until he was stopped by a firm grip. He lifted his eyes and met Heikkis gaze, giving the small smile back.  
“I love you too”, Heikki said and stroked Sebastians hair without hurry.  
Sebastian loved that Heikki always knew what he meant.


End file.
